paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Ukrainian Job
(van not relocated; finish within 2 minutes) (stealth escape; more than 2 minutes) (loud escape if van relocated or 2 minutes passed) |achievement = }} Ukrainian Job is a one-day heist in PAYDAY 2. Contracted by Vlad, it involves the crew stealing a tiara from a jewelry store in order to ruin the wedding of the person who ratted on Vlad and sent him to prison. The Ukrainian Job is a modified version of the regular Jewelry Store mission. Note that it is the only Pro mission which actually makes map changes or is named differently compared to the normal variant. The interior of the store is decorated somewhat differently than Jewelry Store, and includes some additional security features. Assets Overview This heist takes place in the same location as Jewelry Store; however, there are many differences between the two. The Ukrainian Job version has several more vehicles on the street out front of the store, as well as a scaffolding in the store's side alley. There is also increased security in the store itself. Several cameras are placed in the front lobby, the rear offices, and the short hallway that connects the front to the back of the store. Metal detectors are sometimes placed by the front door, often making front access difficult. Another difference in the Ukrainian Job are the two safes in the back offices, one of which holds the mission objective, the tiara. As always, security guards roam the alley and more guards are often found patrolling the back offices where the safes are located. Objectives #Find and steal the tiara. #Steal any other valuables you find. (Optional) #Escape. Walkthrough It is recommended that you bring an ECM jammer. There are one to three guards within the store, the map has a total of 5 cameras, (the number and positioning of the cameras is the same every time the level is played). The store will sometimes have a metal detector at the entrance (which can be turned off via a panel around the back of the store in one of four varying locations). There are also one to three guards patrolling outside of the store. There is a chance that a civilian will spawn on the second floor of a nearby building with a line of sight to the back alley of the store. To kill this civilian, you must shoot through the window in front of him, which will alert all civilians and guards in the back rooms of the store. Most commonly, one interior guard will spawn in the front of the store, while the other two spawn in the back. The exterior guards will be covering the outside alleyways around the store. There will also be one security guard in the camera room (eliminating him will disable the cameras). One safe will be in a the camera room. Another safe will be in the back room across from it. This room will contain one of the five cameras. The next camera is in the hallway as you come to the main room. There are two cameras mounted on the front of the store. The last one is on the roof of the cafe to the left of the store, though this camera will typically have a hard time spotting you. The tiara can be in ether one of the two safes. You can enter the store undetected by picking the lock on one of the windows in the back of the store. Be careful if pursuing this strategy, as opened windows can alert guards. The best way to enter the store is around the back to the right (where the camera controls are). There will almost always be one guard at the camera controls when the heist begins; if the guard isn't in the camera room, he will be at the front and will return to the camera room shortly. There will also always be one guard in the back alley. You can choose to kill him and answer his pager or leave him alone, but sometimes he will see the window you have opened. After taking out the guards, it is recommended to bag the bodies and put them somewhere they won't be seen. Now it is safe to start opening the safe, either with a drill, or by lockpicking if Lockpicking Expert is aced (unless it's a Titan safe). As with some heists, drilling can get guards stuck in certain positions. In this heist, the primary position is in the hallway to the main lobby. If the tiara is there, then skip to the escape objective. If it is not there, then you have to get to the other safe in the next room. Carefully sneak over to the next room, and control the civilians. Now, players may open the safe with relatively low fear of failure. Once you get the tiara, it's time to escape. Also, if there are no metal detectors, players with a low detection rating can walk right through the front door to the back offices and kill the camera operator. As soon as the player masks up, civilians become a threat and must be pacified. Ensure that hostages, corpses, and other suspicious entities are moved out of sight of civilians in the store and guards wandering the back alley. In an alternate approach that is divergent from pure aggression and pure stealth, this heist can also be pulled off using raw speed. At least one player (ideally two players) will require the Shaped Charge skill from the Technician skill tree. A player with an ECM jammer can postpone the alarm and decrease the chance of the escape van leaving. This tactic involves simply rushing through the front or rear windows of the store (never through the front doorway) to the back of the store and placing the shaped charges onto the safes. Guards can be killed if desired, but their pagers will likely cause the alarm to be triggered. Even if the alarm sounds, there is usually sufficient time to blow the safes open, grab the tiara, and escape. If there is only one player with the Shaped Charge skill, then he will have to open both safes if the first safe does not contain the tiara. For this reason, it is preferable to have two players to each open a separate safe to ensure maximum speed. Meanwhile, any additional players in the crew can smash and grab jewelry from the front of the store. Using this approach, players can finish within 35 seconds with ease, which nets the achievement tied to this heist. If another player has ECM Specialist aced, guards can be killed freely without fear of their pagers going off, buying enough time to steal everything in the store and escape. However, note that on rare occasions, one or both of the safes may be a tan-colored Titan safe that cannot be blown open using C4. If the tiara is located in one of these Titan safes, the speed run will not be possible. Titan safes are immune to the Technician's Shaped Charge and the Ghost's Lockpicking Expert abilities, and can only be drilled. The long drilling duration will prevent the crew from escaping before the law enforcement response arrives. Because this is is a Pro Job, which cannot be restarted, players will be forced to enter a shootout. Death Wish Mode Changes *The standard safes will all be replaced with Titan safes. *The security cameras inside the store are replaced with Titan cameras which cannot be destroyed. *There is a higher chance the police on the corner at the hot dog stand will spawn. Gage Mod Courier Packages * In the car park, between the two cars closest to the escape van * In the car park, next to a blue dumpster that may spawn * Inside a ute (pick-up truck) in the car park * In the parking booth inside the car park * Behind the parking booth inside the car park in the grass * On the boxes in front of the fence (that may spawn) on the left of the store. * A few metres further towards the back of the store from the previous location * On the front seat of a scrapped car, towards the rear left of the store * Behind the rear right wheel of the same scrapped car * Behind the trashed couch at the back left side of the store * On the same trashed couch on the cushions * In the back left corner of the map, on the right of two blue dumpsters * In the middle of the alley behind the store, in some tufts of grass * At the back end of the right alley, by the corner of the building * At the right alley next to the store, next to the dumpster * On the white chest of drawers in the back right of the store * On the cabinet to the right of the camera screens at the back in the small room to the right of the store * Under the desk in the middle of the small room to the right of the store * Under the brown chest behind the desk in the same room as the previous location * Under the desk in the office to the left of the store * Behind the shopping bags in the same office as the previous location * Behind the door to the right side of the store * Under the blue post box, at the right front entrance of the store * Under the wooden bench near the post box at the front * In the middle of the (tunnel) under the scaffolding in front of the metal detector switch Achievements Trivia *As with Jewelry Store, a heat wave distortion effect can be observed from both sides of the rightmost window of the rear left (from the store entrance) office, where there's a large heater on the wall outside the window. Due to the nature of this effect you can only see it when looking right through the heated air. *There was a known glitch that occurred where people were shown playing the heist during the beta even though it was not included. *In the back room there is a newspaper that is about the closing of First World Bank after the Payday Crew robbed said bank in Payday: The Heist and the Web Series. **Since Update 29.2, the newspaper mentioning the reopening of the First World Bank is changed to depict the grand opening of the Benevolent Bank instead. *The Shutter code asset picture shows that the code is 1138, which could possibly be a nod to the popular recurrent in-joke in George Lucas films and LucasArts video games. This is a reference to one of Lucas earlier movies THX 1138. *Despite Bain telling the crew to check the display cases, the stands, the shelves and remind them that the tiara doesn't have to be in the safes in the back, it's always in the back, and always in a safe. *On console the cameras remain active after the operator has been killed or dominated. *The name of this heist - Ukrainian Job - is a reference to the British heist film The Italian Job. *The achievement ''Wedding Crashers ''is a reference to a 2005 comedy film of the same name. *Early generation consoles may experience an irritating bug where the team AI will sometimes stroll down the alleyways next to the store and climb through the closed window, shattering it and alerting the entire store (including the cameras and guards). ru:Украинское Дело Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by Vlad